


О вопросах субординации

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два года назад Касамацу работал в «Кайджо Систем», мечтал о карьерном росте, собственных проектах, думал об отпуске и о том, что лоу-кик на тренировках выходит всё лучше. А потом в его жизни появился Имаёши Шоичи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вопросах субординации

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры"  
> Вычитка и бетинг - Джеки, Аурум

То, что Касамацу безнадёжно влюблён, в отделе знали все.

Он не мог не замечать на себе их взгляды — отчасти любопытные, отчасти сочувственные, порой откровенно непонимающие, учитывая предмет обожания. Ну да, угораздило, с кем не бывает. Как так вышло, он и сам не знал. Два года назад Касамацу работал в «Кайджо Систем», мечтал о карьерном росте, собственных проектах, думал об отпуске и о том, что лоу-кик на тренировках выходит всё лучше.

А потом в его жизни появился Имаёши Шоичи.

Касамацу впервые увидел его на фото в журнале: большая статья на два разворота и несколько фотографий в интерьере. В тот год «Конструкции Тоо» выиграли тендер, обойдя на последнем этапе «Кайджо Систем». Схлестнулись они серьёзно. Касамацу больше двух месяцев толком не спал, забывал поесть, жил на кофеине и походил на зомби. Остальная команда выглядела не лучше, но они были уверены в победе и знали, ради чего эти жертвы. Однако «Тоо» каким-то чудом — иначе и не скажешь, учитывая все возможные затраты, — подогнали финальные сметы под суммы на порядок ниже, чем «Кайджо», и выиграли.

Неприятный тип, решил тогда Касамацу, читая статью. Наверняка с ним трудно работать. Имаёши мягко улыбался с глянцевых страниц, сидя за огромным столом в рабочем кабинете, но в его улыбке не было и тени дружелюбия. Он ловко уходил от вопросов журналиста о финансировании компании, переводя тему разговора в нужное ему русло и пресекая все попытки это русло покинуть. Касамацу он показался хищной птицей, готовой в мгновение ока настичь и растерзать свою добычу. Так работала и компания Имаёши. «Конструкции Тоо» на строительном рынке Японии появились относительно недавно, но сразу начали действовать агрессивно, в чём-то даже на грани фола, уводя заказчиков у компаний с многолетней историей и прочными деловыми связями. «Кайджо Систем» тоже потеряли несколько давних клиентов. Касамацу не знал, кто стоит за «Тоо», но понимал — молодым строительным компаниям редко когда удавалось так быстро взлететь и так прочно удержаться без помощи со стороны.

Первые несколько дней после тендера прошли как в тумане. Хотелось только одного — спать, что Касамацу и сделал, взяв пару дней за свой счёт. Не включал телевизор, не заходил в интернет, не читал газет. Ему казалось, что новости о прошедшем тендере поджидают его везде. Проигрыш больно ударил по самолюбию и по планам на ближайшее будущее: Касамацу стремился перейти в отдел работы с индивидуальными заказами — обычные жилые комплексы давно уже не вдохновляли.

Вернувшись к работе, он обнаружил на своём столе журнал. Вздохнул, полистал пахнувшие краской страницы и наткнулся на взгляд Имаёши Шоичи. «Чёрт бы тебя побрал», — пробормотал тогда Касамацу и опустился в кресло. Обида накатила с новой силой. Проект «Тоо» объективно был не лучше их — его — проекта, но, к сожалению, цена играла едва ли не главную роль. Касамацу дали шанс отличиться, выделиться — и он его упустил. Руководство выразило открытое недовольство, и вся команда, работавшая над тендером, ходила с понурым видом. Умом он понимал: сделал всё, что смог, но винить себя не переставал. Надо было тщательнее продумать… Взгляд снова упал на фото, с которого нахально улыбался Имаёши. «Самодовольный напыщенный кретин», — подумал Касамацу и с силой захлопнул журнал. Злиться на Имаёши с его наверняка незаконными связями оказалось легко.

После напряжённой работы над тендером жизнь вернулась в привычную колею. Когда Касамацу задерживался на работе — а такое случалось довольно часто — то предпочитал готовке быстрый ужин в забегаловке по дороге домой. Сказать, что он удивился, когда в один из таких вечеров к нему за столиком в кафе подсел не кто иной, как Имаёши Шоичи, было бы явным преуменьшением.

— Добрый вечер, Касамацу-кун, — дружеское обращение покоробило, и Касамацу нахмурился, но Имаёши безмятежно улыбался, устраиваясь на диванчике напротив. Дешёвый кожзам под ним противно скрипел и наверняка лип к одежде. — Не буду ходить вокруг да около, ты наверняка знаешь, кто я, а я — уж будь уверен — знаю, кто ты.

— Не сомневаюсь, с вашими-то возможностями, — буркнул Касамацу. Имаёши Шоичи явно не был тем человеком, с кем он хотел бы находиться рядом в этот вечер.

Имаёши брезгливо повертел в руках запаянное в пластик меню, отложил его в сторону, поправил очки и продолжил после паузы.

— У меня есть к тебе деловое предложение и…  
— Не интересует, — прервал его Касамацу и принялся доедать ужин. Имаёши раздражал одним своим присутствием и чужеродно смотрелся в дорогом костюме посреди скромной забегаловки.

Имаёши вздохнул, положил локти на стол и сцепил перед собой пальцы. Уходить он явно не собирался и резкий ответ Касамацу, по всей видимости, пропустил мимо ушей. К нему подошла официантка, и он заказал кофе.

— Кофе? — переспросила она. — И всё?  
— И всё, — терпеливо подтвердил Имаёши.

Официантка вздохнула, забрала меню и ушла.

— Сервис здесь не блещет, как я посмотрю.  
— Вот и не смотрите, вам явно не место в таких забегаловках, — Касамацу поднял взгляд от тарелки и окинул Имаёши красноречивым взглядом — брендовый костюм, белоснежная рубашка, запонки на манжетах, очки стоимостью с его месячную зарплату. На миг Касамацу почувствовал неловкость за собственную простую рубашку с брюками.

— Думаю, что и тебе здесь не место, Касамацу-кун. Как и не место в «Кайджо Систем».

Касамацу отложил палочки и впился в собеседника гневным взглядом. Раздражение накатывало волнами, превращаясь в злость. Что он себе позволяет?

— Вы же выиграли тендер, что вам ещё нужно?  
— Я прошу всего пять минут твоего времени, неужели это так много?

Касамацу глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Пять минут и вы уходите.  
— Я предлагаю тебе работу в «Конструкциях Тоо», — сразу перешёл к делу Имаёши. — Я видел твой проект для тендера и считаю, что ты заслуживаешь большего — роста, возможностей, соответствующей оплаты. У нас быстро растущая компания, и такие специалисты, как ты — на вес золота. И понимаешь, у меня несколько кандидатов на примете, но твой проект — это что-то совершенно новое. Это как шаг вперёд, пока остальные делают два шага назад…

Имаёши говорил и говорил, будто плёл сети из слов, искусно завязывая узлы, и Касамацу начало казаться, будто он находится под гипнозом. Ему хотелось остановить поток слов Имаёши, вырваться из этих пут, но он продолжал слушать — слишком яркие картинки рисовал тот перед ним. К тому же, пять минут ещё не истекли, а он их обещал.

— … технические возможности. И было бы глупо, если бы ты не смог удостовериться в этом лично. Я выпишу тебе пропуск в «Тоо», сможешь сам убедиться, я не преувеличиваю. И я не тороплю с ответом, Касамацу-кун, хотя и не советовал бы слишком затягивать. Специалистов в Токио всё-таки хватает. Подумай.

Имаёши расплатился с официанткой, поднялся и вышел, оставив на столике нетронутый кофе и визитку.

Касамацу не собирался думать над словами Имаёши Шоичи, не собирался уходить из «Кайджо», как и не собрался удовлетворять своё любопытство походом в офис «Конструкций Тоо». Но той же ночью, беспокойно ворочаясь в кровати, он будто наяву продолжал слышать вкрадчивый голос, твердящий о перспективах.

«Перспективы, Касамацу-кун, подумай о них. В «Кайджо» ты так и будешь следующие двадцать лет работать над скучными многоэтажками и однотипными отелями, иногда перебиваясь личными проектами, которые в итоге тоже подправят, урежут, а то и вовсе зарубят. В «Тоо» я предлагаю работу в отделе разработки индивидуальных проектов. Сам знаешь, что это значит».

Голос звучал упорно, настойчиво, убедительно, ввинчиваясь в мозг и не давая уснуть. Касамацу застонал и перевернулся на живот, взбивая кулаком подушку. Чёртов Имаёши, может, всё-таки сходить и посмотреть, как там всё устроено, в этих «Конструкциях Тоо»? Хуже ведь не будет?

Через два дня он решился.

***

Касамацу растерянно топтался у лифтов, то и дело выпускающих и вновь увозящих вверх сотрудников «Конструкций Тоо». В руках он вертел пластиковый прямоугольник: пропуск, обещанный Имаёши, ему выдал охранник на входе.

— Касамацу-сан? — окликнули его. Касамацу обернулся и встретился с доброжелательным взглядом карих глаз.  
— Суса Йошинори, будем знакомы, — Суса протянул руку и крепко пожал протянутую в ответ. — Имаёши говорил, что ты зайдёшь.  
— Да? — удивился Касамацу. — Я и сам не знал, зайду ли.  
— Это же Имаёши, ты привыкнешь, — Суса улыбнулся, — если решишь работать с нами. Я покажу тебе здесь всё, что можно показать.

Касамацу всегда был честен с собой — в «Тоо» ему понравилось. И не столько благодаря действительно передовым технологиям в работе — никого из «Кайджо» этим не удивишь — сколько самой атмосфере, царившей в офисе. Было легко общаться с незнакомым ещё час назад Сусой; легко представить себя среди проектировщиков, обитающих на двадцатом этаже; легко почувствовать вдохновение — и это было едва ли не самым важным. Он любил чувство, когда обрывочные, смутные, неясные мысли в голове обретали границы, превращались в чёткие линии, находили единственно верную форму. Процесс переноса мысленных образов на бумагу Касамацу считал почти священным ритуалом. Это дорогого стоило, это было больше, чем работа, это было тем, чем он действительно всегда хотел заниматься. И очевидно, что в «Тоо» ему предлагали именно это.

— Знаешь, здесь никто не будет косо смотреть на тебя из-за перехода к конкурентам, — проговорил на прощание Суса, когда они вновь спустились на первый этаж. — Мы все откуда-то ушли.

Через месяц Касамацу смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним Токио с двадцатого этажа офисного здания «Конструкций Тоо».

***

Поначалу всё шло хорошо. Касамацу потихоньку вливался в коллектив, привыкал к дружеским перепалкам Вакамацу и Сакурая, чувствовал поддержку Сусы и почти не пересекался с Имаёши. Их руководитель пропадал в бесконечных командировках и собирал отдел работы с индивидуальными заказами в своём кабинете для обсуждения текущих проектов лишь раз в неделю. После «Кайджо» Касамацу казалось странным работать без жёсткого контроля и ежедневных корректировок. Хотя он не мог не отметить, что Суса, как заместитель и правая рука Имаёши, все замечания по текучке вносил вовремя и по делу.

— Это ненадолго, — пояснил как-то Суса после очередного собрания. Имаёши будто ветром сдуло сразу после него, и Касамацу вопросительно посмотрел на Сусу. — Он хочет привлечь к нам одного крупного клиента. А когда он выходит на тропу войны, то... — Суса покачал головой.  
— Ты хотел сказать, когда они с Момои-сан выходят на тропу войны, — поправил его Сакурай.  
— Да, убийственное сочетание, — согласился Суса. — У этого клиента нет ни единого шанса.

Насколько Касамацу мог понять, Момои Сацуки занималась кадрами, по крайней мере, табличка на её кабинете значила именно это. Но то, что сфера её деятельности в компании простиралась намного шире, было очевидно.

— Если Суса — правая рука шефа, — объяснил Сакурай. — то Момои-сан явно левая.  
— Что же это получается, сам шеф у нас совсем безрукий? — поинтересовался Вакамацу, не отрываясь от общего чертежа нового аквапарка.  
— Судя по тому, как он рисует... — лица Сакурая им видно не было, он поливал огромный фикус у окна возле кабинета Имаёши, но плечи у него предательски задрожали.  
— Сакурай, — предостерёг его Суса. — Когда-нибудь ты дошутишься.

Сакурай обнимал лейку и покатывался в беззвучном смехе. Не выдержал и Суса: широко улыбнулся, делая вид, что на мониторе перед ним очень важная информация. Вакамацу сдерживаться не стал и громко заржал.

Касамацу хмыкнул и вернулся к работе. Парни ему нравились, с ними было просто, будто он знал их не три недели, а половину сознательной жизни. Помогло ли ему то, что они в первый же вечер после работы выволокли его в караоке-бар, — надо же познакомиться! — напились до беспамятства, горланя песни, и отрубились в его машине, он точно сказать не мог. Но Касамацу совершенно точно знал: на следующее утро, когда они благодарно хлебали минералку с лимоном на его маленькой кухне, последняя неловкость в общении растворилась без следа. Особенно со стороны самого Касамацу, который как раз не пил. Парни с тех пор беззлобно подшучивали над тем, как ему пришлось затащить их всех к себе домой и уложить в ряд на гостевой футон, потому что ни растолкать, ни узнать их адресов у Касамацу среди ночи не вышло. Кто ещё над кем должен шутить, порой думал он, но оставил это право за ними.

С Имаёши было сложнее. Он по-прежнему вызывал неконтролируемые приступы раздражения даже в свои редкие визиты в офис, когда запирался с Сусой в кабинете и долго о чём-то совещался. Иногда к ним присоединялась Момои. После таких совещаний у «Тоо» обычно появлялся крупный заказ или даже новый клиент.

Имаёши успевал подписать нужные бумаги, внести коррективы в текущие проекты, пройтись между столами проектировщиков, любовно погладить широкие листья фикуса и обязательно остановиться за спиной у Касамацу.

Вот этого Касамацу терпеть не мог. Чужое присутствие за спиной действовало на нервы, отвлекало от работы и заставляло вспоминать ненавистную дыхательную гимнастику, которую рекомендовал ему в таких случаях тренер по кикбоксингу. А Имаёши будто знал и делал назло — и подходил ближе, и стоял долго, и наклонялся порой, близоруко щурясь совсем рядом с плечом Касамацу.

Касамацу любил работать на бумаге. Никакая программа не могла заменить ему эйфории от шороха грифеля по листу, шероховатой гладкости бумаги под пальцами, приятной усталости в спине и плечах к концу дня.

Но стоило Имаёши появиться рядом, как ровные линии пьяно расползались в стороны, ластик выскальзывал из рук и бодро скакал в дальний угол кабинета, а спина деревенела. Дыхательную гимнастику Касамацу посылал подальше вместе с тренером.

К счастью, появления Имаёши были редки и непостоянны, но Касамацу с трудом мог себе представить, как будет работать, когда тот, по словам Сусы, вновь осядет в кабинете. О том, что у него появится ещё одна проблема, он и подумать не мог.

***

Это утро ничем не отличалось от других. Касамацу вышел из лифта и направился к кабинету проектировщиков, не переставая думать над проектом аквапарка, который Вакамацу никак не мог вписать в место, отведённое под застройку. Такое бывало, не часто, но всё же нужно было просто...

— Касамацу! — раздался за спиной знакомый голос, и Касамацу искренне захотелось, чтобы у него случился приступ слуховых галлюцинаций. А когда обернулся, то понял, что и от зрительных не отказался бы. — Так вот куда ты слинял из «Кайджо». Если бы не Имаёши, хрен бы я тебя отыскал. Эй, так дела не делаются!

Давний клиент «Кайджо Систем» — Большая Головная Боль, как окрестили его между собой проектировщики на предыдущем месте работы Касамацу, — стоял посреди широкого коридора, засунув руки в карманы, и знакомо ухмылялся.

Большую Головную Боль звали Аомине Дайки. Клиентом он был крупным и значимым, но совершенно невыносимым. Никогда не описывал в деталях, чего ждёт от проекта, никогда не говорил, что именно не так в предлагаемых вариантах, бросал лишь «не то», «переделать» и «что за отстой», а при попытках выяснить, что же именно не так, молча чесал затылок и пожимал плечами.

Единственным, кто мог продуктивно работать с Аомине, оказался Касамацу. Каким-то шестым чувством он всегда понимал, что хочет видеть заказчик на месте предполагаемого объекта, и его проекты Аомине почти не подвергал корректировкам. Многие думали, что это чистой воды везение, но Касамацу больше склонялся к тому, что у них просто совпадало видение того или иного объекта на месте. Не то чтобы это облегчало их общение в целом.

И вот теперь, когда Касамацу казалось, что он почти доволен жизнью и избавлен от мучений в лице Аомине, как Имаёши — снова — вмешался и поставил всё с ног на голову. Тем временем Аомине по-свойски закинул руку ему на плечо и, понизив голос, поинтересовался:

— А та хорошенькая помощница Имаёши свободна, ты не знаешь? Ушлый тип, твой новый начальник, знает толк в женской красоте, — он обрисовал в воздухе пышные формы. — Я даже не помню, что он там рассказывал мне на последней встрече, когда явился вместе с ней.

Касамацу дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку Аомине.

— Ты о Санаде-сан?  
— Точно! Санада… Санада Наоми! — Аомине расплылся в довольной улыбке.

«Началось», — с тоской подумал Касамацу, и тут его осенило. Спустя минуту он уже полыхал от гнева. А потом накрыло детской обидой.

Ведь получалось, что ушлый тип Имаёши Шоичи три недели, если не больше, переманивал Аомине из «Кайджо» в «Тоо». Для этого ему и понадобился Касамацу, как едва ли не единственный проектировщик, который мог найти с Аомине общий язык, и личная помощница Имаёши Санада-сан с пятым размером груди. Откуда Имаёши прознал о точках, на которые следует надавить, чтобы повлиять на решение Аомине, Касамацу не очень интересовало, в конце концов, он и сам попался на эту удочку. Интересовало его кое-что другое, от чего неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

Касамацу быстро зашагал по коридору, едва не срываясь на бег и не обращая внимания на Аомине, оставшегося позади.

— Это всё из-за него? — Касамацу влетел в кабинет Имаёши, громко хлопнув дверью, и опёрся руками о край стола. Чистая, колючая злость сдавливала грудь. Имаёши не поднял головы от стопки бумаг перед собой.

— Ты сейчас выглядишь как герой дорамы не самого лучшего качества, — Имаёши по-прежнему не смотрел на Касамацу. — Прежде чем ты отломаешь кусок моего стола, позволь поинтересоваться, что так взволновало тебя, Касамацу-кун?

Касамацу с трудом перевёл дыхание. Кричать на непосредственного начальника вряд ли было разумным поступком, но очень, очень хотелось. А ещё хотелось сорвать с его лица эту безупречную маску равнодушия и отрешённости от происходящего. Будто к нему каждый день врываются в кабинет и задают вопросы в духе плохих мелодрам.

— Вы предложили мне работу в «Тоо» только для того, чтобы заполучить Аомине? И всё, что вы говорили обо мне и моих проектах, чушь собачья?

Имаёши наконец посмотрел на Касамацу и отодвинул бумаги в сторону. Вздохнул, потёр переносицу двумя пальцами.

— Я отвечу на твой вопрос, Касамацу-кун, но прежде и ты ответь мне. Ты считаешь себя плохим специалистом?  
— Нет, не считаю, но при чём тут это…

Имаёши покачал головой, заставляя умолкнуть.

— Ты считаешь себя недостойным работы в «Тоо»? Или, может быть, ты считаешь, что мы здесь занимаемся благотворительностью?  
— Нет, Имаёши-сан...  
— Вот и я так не считаю. Каждый сотрудник здесь находится на своём месте. Но было бы непростительной глупостью не воспользоваться шансом переманить к себе господина Аомине и все его заказы на ближайшие годы. С этим ты, надеюсь, согласен?

Касамацу молча смотрел на Имаёши и от досады кусал изнутри губу. Имаёши не просто ушёл от ответа, а ещё и заставил чувствовать себя идиотом.

— Да, было бы глупостью, — проговорил Касамацу. — Но вы не знаете, как тяжело с ним работать.  
— Зато знаешь ты, — просиял Имаёши. — А теперь, если у тебя больше не осталось вопросов, я предпочёл бы вернуться к работе. И советовал бы тебе заняться тем же.  
— Вы просто не знаете…  
— Ты думаешь, я чего-то не знаю о господине Аомине? — Имаёши откинулся на спинку кресла и постукивал кончиком ручки по столу, раздражая тем самым больше обычного.  
— Нет, конечно, прошу прощения, Имаёши-сан, — Касамацу аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Хотелось побиться головой о стену, но тренер по кикбоксингу всегда говорил, что это не выход. К тому же, судя по любопытным взглядам из-за мониторов, коллеги явно жаждали продолжения, но Касамацу решил, что для одного дня им достаточно новых впечатлений. Слышимость в офисе была хорошей.

***

Санада-сан появилась в коллективе за неделю до этого. Рабочее место ей обустроили у кабинета Имаёши, потеснив его любимый фикус. В большом зале, где сидели проектировщики, места хватало. Имаёши на утреннем собрании просил позаботиться о новенькой, помогать в случае чего, и напомнил о приказе номер четыре-четыре. Приказ «О запрете служебных романов» вступил в силу после того, как Вакамацу год назад женился на сотруднице из отдела смет и сводных сметных расчётов.

— Что в этом такого? — поинтересовался после собрания Касамацу у Сусы. — Женился и женился.

Со слов Сусы, терпение у Имаёши лопнуло в тот момент, когда влюблённый по уши Вакамацу запорол три проекта подряд, думая точно не головой.

— Видел бы ты, какие бенто он носил ей на обед, — вздохнул Суса. — А всё Сакурай.  
— Простите, а что сразу я? — вскинулся Сакурай. — Меня просили помочь — я помог.  
— Молчи уж, и стихи ему писать помогал, и портрет рисовал, и это только то, о чём я знаю.  
— Я не виноват, что он только генпланы чертить умеет!  
— Не кипятись, Рё, — Вакамацу выглянул из-за своего огромного монитора. — Главное, я всё успел.  
— Успел он, — кресло под Сусой недовольно скрипнуло. — Из-за тебя этот приказ вообще существует в природе.  
— Ничего себе! — возмутился Вакамацу. — Ты знаешь, что у инженеров творилось? А у конструкторов?  
— Теперь больше ничего и нигде не творится. Даже грустно, — Суса сделал радио немного громче и погрузился в тридэ-моделирование проекта.

Касамацу решил тогда, что такой приказ не самая плохая мысль — от работы ничто не отвлекает. К сожалению, приказ не ограничивал отношения между сотрудниками и клиентами.

Касамацу угрюмо посматривал на закрытую дверь кабинета и хмурился всё больше: не было у него уверенности, что Имаёши понимает, что делает. Только не в случае с Аомине, которого Касамацу знал больше трёх лет. И его опасения подтвердились: большой ценитель женской красоты, Аомине Дайки легко вскружил голову Санаде-сан. Через три месяца она уволилась, заявив, что полностью посвятит себя новым отношениям и новой работе у любви всей своей жизни. Аомине при этом выглядел так, словно выиграл в национальной лотерее; Имаёши радостно потирал руки от осознания, как всё хорошо устроилось, хотя такого развития событий он явно не планировал; Сакурай, Вакамацу и Суса следили за происходящим с интересом фанатов реалити-шоу. Касамацу же хотелось прикрыть лицо ладонью и не думать о том, что это только начало.

Имаёши привык к тому, что у него есть личная помощница — лицо отдела, как он любил повторять — поэтому Момои быстро нашла подходящую замену. На место Санады-сан пришла Ичимура-сан. Грудь у неё была чуть меньше, волосы — длиннее, а в остальном история повторилась, чему Касамацу совсем не удивился. Удивился Имаёши, когда через два месяца Ичимура-сан написала заявление об увольнении.

Касамацу даже стало жаль его, настолько растерянным он выглядел, когда Ичимура-сан под руку с Аомине выплывала из его кабинета.

— Касамацу, зайди ко мне, — попросил Имаёши, отбросив формальности.

— Мне кажется, или происходящее не случайность? — продолжил он, когда Касамацу присел на один из свободных стульев.

— Вы о чём? — он понимал, о чём спрашивает Имаёши, но нестерпимо захотелось его позлить. Не только же Имаёши всем действовать на нервы.

— О господине Аомине и моих помощницах, разумеется.

— Я же хотел вас предупредить, чтобы вы не действовали настолько прямолинейно. Если так пойдёт и дальше, вы даже имён своих помощниц запомнить не успеете. Аомине очень… — Касамацу умолк, подбирая слова, — очень увлекающаяся натура. Он быстро загорается и так же быстро остывает. И в процессе… горения он действительно верит, что это навсегда, но ни одни его отношения не длились дольше, чем полгода.

— Ты настолько хорошо его знаешь, что в курсе личной жизни? — в голосе Имаёши проскочили странные, незнакомые Касамацу нотки.

— Я три года работал с его заказами, приходилось много общаться, выезжать на объекты, не мне вам рассказывать. За это время он сменил столько спутниц, что не заметил бы только слепой.

— Но у нас здесь не дом свиданий… — Имаёши потёр виски.

— Так не берите на эту должность тех, кто в его вкусе, — отрезал Касамацу. — Иначе он порвёт с Ичимурой-сан и закрутит с вашей новой помощницей. Хотя порвёт он с ней в любом случае.

— Но почему именно здесь? И с моей помощницей? — Имаёши в отчаянии запустил руку в волосы.

— Напрягаться не надо, — пояснил Касамацу. — Это сложно объяснить, но лучше вам изменить требования к «лицу отдела» в плане физической привлекательности.

Имаёши задумчиво посмотрел на Касамацу, и от этого взгляда ему стало не по себе. Что он ещё задумал? Такие взгляды обычно не предвещали ничего хорошего.

— Я могу идти? — быстро поднялся Касамацу, стараясь, чтобы это не было похоже на бегство.

— Да, — рассеянно ответил Имаёши. — Иди. Мне нужно подумать. Спасибо.

Касамацу обернулся в дверях:  
— Не за что, Имаёши-сан.

— Что ты к нему так официально обращаешься? Зови как все — шеф, — Суса устало повёл плечами. До вечера нужно было передать текущие проекты инженерам, и все работали до чёрных точек перед глазами.

— Неудобно, — признался Касамацу. — Я и нагрубил ему как-то, и потом…

— Ничего! Сакурай поначалу вообще трясся как осиновый лист, кланялся бесконечно и сыпал извинениями. Вот, сделали из него человека, — поделился Вакамацу.

— С кем поведёшься, — развернулся к нему Сакурай. — Скоро ты закончишь с общим планом гостиницы?

— А ты долго ещё будешь держать у себя торговый центр? Инженеры уже спрашивали, когда мы передадим им проект, а я ещё даже черновой вариант в тридэ не закончил, — Суса бросил в Сакурая скомканным листом.

— Извини, извини, — забормотал Сакурай. — Через час скину тебе.

***

Касамацу испытывал смешанные чувства от того, что Имаёши решил сделать по-своему. Новая помощница выглядела едва ли не клоном двух предыдущих, и азартный блеск в глазах Аомине трудно было не заметить. Касамацу решил, что это не его дело, в конце концов, пусть Имаёши сам разбирается с последствиями ухода третьей личной помощницы. Последствия в лице Момои не заставили себя ждать.

Она заглянула к ним:

— У себя?

— У себя, — кивнул Сакурай. — Злой и недовольный.

— Уж не злее меня, — она пересекла кабинет, открыла дверь и решительно вошла внутрь.

Проектировщики притихли и переглянулись. Им ещё не приходилось видеть Момои в гневе. Общая лёгкая влюблённость в неё неизменно витала в воздухе, как шлейф её духов, и все они старались ничем её не огорчать. Касамацу порой думал о том, сколько предложений свалилось бы на Момои, если бы не приказ четыре-четыре. Сам Касамацу даже и не думал об этом, общение с девушками всегда вызывало у него определённые сложности. Девушки казались ему существами с другой планеты, заставляя стремительно терять уверенность в себе одним лишь присутствием рядом.

Из кабинета Имаёши донеслось двухголосое «бу-бу-бу». Слов было не разобрать, но то, что разговор там начался на повышенных тонах, слышалось отчётливо. Голоса становились всё громче и громче, а затем раздался глухой звук, будто по столу ударили чем-то тяжёлым, и дверь кабинета Имаёши резко распахнулась. Момои с победным видом сдула упавшую на лицо прядь волос, вздёрнула подбородок и молча удалилась.

Через минуту на пороге появился взъерошенный Имаёши и окинул проектировщиков тяжёлым взглядом.

— С завтрашнего дня на должность моего личного помощника назначается Сакурай Рё.

В полной тишине он вернулся в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

На утреннем совещании Имаёши выглядел воинственно. Пока все рассаживались вокруг стола, он увлечённо с кем-то переписывался, пальцы его быстро мелькали над клавиатурой. Наконец Имаёши оторвался от экрана монитора. Пять пар глаз выжидающе уставились на него.

— Объявлен тендер на строительство спортивного комплекса. Очень крупного комплекса, — подчеркнул он. — И мы обязаны его выиграть. Опыт подготовки к тендеру такого масштаба у нас есть, кроме того, теперь с нами Касамацу, проекту которого мы чуть было не уступили в прошлый раз, — все посмотрели на Касамацу, а Имаёши продолжил: — Касамацу, передай все текущие проекты второму отделу. Суса, Вакамацу, заканчиваете свои стадии и присоединяетесь к нам. Сакурай, ты, как всегда, на подхвате. Мы с Касамацу немедленно приступаем к разработке вариантов.  
— Вы будете работать над проектом вместе со мной? — невольно вырвалось у Касамацу.

Имаёши посмотрел на него, как на неразумного ребёнка, которому нужно объяснять элементарное.

— Конечно, я головой отвечаю за этот проект. Момои, что у нас по конкурентам?

Момои поправила перед собой папку с информацией, но открывать её не стала.

— Так как объект достаточно ёмкий по всем направлениям затрат, то мелкие компании не представляют для нас угрозы. Я отмела всех, кто не потянет сотрудничество с нашими поставщиками. А кроме них обращаться к кому-то другому смысла нет, никто не возьмётся работать в таких объёмах. По итогу, остаются только «Кайджо Систем» и корпорация «Сейрин».

— Только государственных монстров нам не хватало, — поморщился Имаёши при упоминании «Сейрин».

— Но ты же любишь сложности, разве нет? — улыбнулась Момои. — У тебя уже глаза загорелись.

— Не думаю, что сейчас самое время говорить о моих глазах, — проворчал Имаёши. Но глаза у него действительно горели, это Касамацу заметил сразу.

Имаёши был трудоголиком, он искренне любил то, что делает, при этом увлекался сам и увлекал других. Когда Касамацу впервые поймал себя на этой мысли, то понял, что за время пребывания в «Тоо» успел проникнуться к Имаёши уважением. Нет, Имаёши по-прежнему раздражал, но для Касамацу раздражение стало неизменным фоном в их общении, словно по-другому и быть не могло. Общие интересы со временем сгладили многие углы, хотя Касамацу не был уверен в том, что у его начальника в жизни есть интересы помимо работы.

— Хочется пожелать нам всем удачи, — произнёс Имаёши, — но думаю, что это не совсем верно. Потому что удача — лишь одна из составляющих успеха. Большая часть зависит именно от нас с вами, и именно на нас я рассчитываю.

— Ну всё, сел на своего любимого конька, — пробормотал Суса. — Теперь это надолго.

— И не только сел, но и пришпорил, — продолжал дальше Имаёши, взглянув на своего зама. — Потому что плестись в хвосте гонки — не для «Конструкций Тоо». Мы — лидеры, мы — победители...

— Мы первые в этой гонке, — продолжил Суса вполголоса.

— И да, мы первые в этой гонке, как верно отметил мой дорогой заместитель.

Суса уронил голову на скрещённые руки. Рядом отчаянно закашлялся Сакурай. Вакамацу гулко постучал его по спине и заботливо придвинул стакан воды.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его красный от натуги Сакурай, а Касамацу сделал себе мысленную пометку научиться лучше маскировать смех кашлем.

— Все свободны, кроме Момои. Задержись, пожалуйста, — сказал Имаёши. Момои кивнула и осталась сидеть, остальные вернулись к рабочим местам.

 

— Как думаете, возьмём мы этот тендер? — как ни странно, но Сакурай отлично вписался на место личного помощника Имаёши. Он успевал отвечать на телефонные звонки, разбирать почту, планировать день шефа, помогать на переговорах и болтать с проектировщиками.   
— Конечно, — уверенно закивал Вакамацу. — У нас же команда мечты, как мы можем проиграть?

— Тем более, — глубокомысленно заметил Суса, — с нами Касамацу, даже шеф в восторге от перспектив, все заметили?

— Давно я не видел шефа таким воодушевлённым, — согласился Сакурай.

— Касамацу, ты определённо положительно влияешь на шефа, продолжай, — Вакамацу говорил серьёзно, но шея у него предательски покраснела — верный признак того, что он готов привычно и громко рассмеяться.

— Кретины, — с искренней любовью к команде мечты ответил Касамацу. В том, что они выиграют тендер, у него не было ни тени сомнения. Он тут же приступил к работе, идеи в голове рождались одна за другой, и Касамацу счёл это добрым знаком. Занявшись набросками, он не сразу заметил, как на пороге их кабинета нарисовался Аомине.

— Важный клиент стоит в дверях, и никто не приглашает его войти, — нахально заявил он.

— Что-то раньше тебя это не смущало, — ответил Касамацу. — Как и многое другое.

— Да я не о тебе, — закатил глаза Аомине и направился к Сакураю. — Прекрасная дама, к примеру, могла бы и предложить чай, кофе или даже номер своего телефона.

Из-за высокой стойки рабочего места личного помощника Имаёши виднелась только его макушка. Аомине подошёл ближе и замер, уставившись на Сакурая. Сакурай, к его чести, взгляд выдержал и даже улыбнулся в ответ.

— Аааа… — протянул Аомине. — А Имаёши у себя?

— Да, — со всей возможной любезностью ответил Сакурай. — Но он сейчас занят. Извините, — добавил он, но на его лице не отразилось ни капли сожаления. Вакамацу громко закашлял.

— Можете пока присесть, — Сакурай указал на широкий кожаный диван.

— Да не хочу я сидеть! — возмутился Аомине, но в этот момент из кабинета вышла Момои. Следом за ней показался Имаёши.

— О, господин Аомине! Рад вас видеть, — заулыбался он. — Как раз хотел задать вам несколько вопросов… Господин Аомине? Всё в порядке?

С господином Аомине точно было не всё в порядке. Касамацу и не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит его краснеющим и явно потерявшим дар речи. Аомине восхищённо смотрел на Момои, улыбался и по тёмным скулам у него расползался румянец. Момои смотрела в ответ широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Аомине Дайки, — наконец отмер он, представился и поклонился.

Момои держала перед собой папку с бумагами словно щит.

— Мне известно, кто вы, Аомине Дайки, — произнесла она, и розовые пятна красиво легли ей на щёки. Момои сделала маленький шажок в сторону выхода. — По вашей милости я трижды в течение полугода искала кандидатов на одну и ту же должность. Это вредит репутации, знаете ли.

— Если бы я сразу встретил вас, этого бы не случилось, — горячо заверил её Аомине.

Момои сделала ещё один шажок и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Не знаю, о чём вы, и знать не хочу, — крепко прижав к себе папку, Момои выскочила в коридор и скрылась.

— И всё это время она работала здесь? — обвиняюще произнёс Аомине, глядя на обалдевшего Имаёши. — И вы скрывали это… эту…

Аомине снова покраснел, а Имаёши наконец пришёл в себя.

— У нас не дом свиданий, и мы не соединяем одинокие сердца, — пояснил он. — Момои-сан высококлассный специалист и профессионал. У неё есть голова на плечах, даже не думайте, что сможете увести её от нас.

— Что? Я ни о чём таком и не думал, — Аомине почесал затылок. — Эй, а тебя молния никогда не ударяла?

Имаёши фыркнул.

— Проходите, — он посторонился, пропуская Аомине в свой кабинет. — Все за работу, спектакль окончен.

— Вакамацу, подбери челюсть с пола, — медленно проговорил Суса. — Свою я уже нашёл.

***

Тендер они выиграли. Засиживались допоздна, оставались ночевать в офисе, спорили до хрипоты, делали и переделывали, ругались, хлопали дверьми и возвращались к брошенному. Имаёши разносил варианты в пух и прах, но Касамацу наслаждался каждой минутой — было действительно здорово, процесс увлекал с головой. Несмотря на хронический недосып и проснувшуюся ненависть к кофе, всё это стоило того, чтобы увидеть в рассылке: победитель — «Конструкции Тоо».

Пробка громко вылетела из горлышка бутылки, и шампанское запенилось по пластиковым стаканчикам.

— Хочу, чтобы это стало нашей традицией, — произнёс Имаёши, взмахнув пустой бутылкой. — Всегда выигрывать тендеры!

— Да! — единодушно прозвучало в ответ.

— Это был тост, — счастливо улыбнулся Имаёши. — И за это все должны выпить, — он покосился на Касамацу. Касамацу в ответ покачал своим стаканчиком: на донышке плескалась шипучая жидкость.

Все дружно опрокинули в себя шампанское и переглянулись.

— Караоке? — одновременно спросили Вакамацу и Сакурай.  
— Караоке! — подтвердили Имаёши и Суса.

Касамацу лишь закатил глаза.

В караоке было шумно, людно и пьяно. Море пива, потом саке и песни. Трезвый Касамацу чувствовал себя взрослым на детском празднике — только и следи, чтобы все дошли от столика до сцены и обратно, не перекинули на себя выпивку, не ввязались в драку и не подлили ему в сок алкоголь. Но и уходить не хотелось. Дома никто не ждал, а за прошедший месяц работы над тендером они настолько привыкли друг к другу, что Касамацу уже считал их семьёй. Только вот Имаёши порой смотрел на него так, будто что-то хотел сказать. От этого взгляда у Касамацу горели губы, словно он долго с кем-то целовался. Больше Имаёши ни на кого так не смотрел, Касамацу проверял.

Вот и сейчас, пока Сакурай, Вакамацу и Суса стояли в обнимку на сцене и, покачиваясь, пели старый хит Мадонны, Имаёши глазел на Касамацу. Выпил он много, но связность речи не утратил.

— Ты почему не пьёшь с нами? — Имаёши ткнул пальцем в грудь Касамацу.

— Вы же знаете, я не пью. Совсем, — поспешно добавил Касамацу. — У меня спортивный режим, тренер не одобрит. Да и не люблю я всё это.

— Касамацу, ты такой правильный, что это даже как-то... неправильно, — Имаёши подпёр голову ладонью, пристально уставившись на Касамацу так, будто видел впервые.

— Какой есть, — буркнул Касамацу. От места, где Имаёши прикоснулся к нему, по груди растекалось тепло.

— Мне кажется, я должен спеть, — вдруг сказал Имаёши. Суса, Вакамацу и Сакурай сорвали свою долю аплодисментов и вернулись за столик. Имаёши встал и нетвёрдой походкой направился к сцене.

— О нет, — сказал Суса, когда Имаёши ухватился за стойку микрофона.

— Это ужасно, — покачал головой Вакамацу при первых звуках музыки.  
— О да, — Сакурай достал телефон и нажал на видеозапись. Вакамацу последовал его примеру. — Люблю, когда шеф поёт, правда он так редко это делает. В этот раз я не пропущу шоу.

— Он отвратительно поёт, — доверительно сообщил Суса, привалившись к Касамацу. И тут Имаёши запел.

— Я буду готовить тебе суп, потому что от него тепло…

В зале раздалось улюлюканье и свист. Пел Имаёши действительно отвратительно, но Касамацу хотелось не закрыть уши, как некоторые в зале, а улыбнуться.

— Я окружу тебя заботой, потому что от неё тепло…

— Впервые я услышал его пение в университете, — продолжил Суса. — Мы жили в одной комнате, и он любил петь в душе. Пока не поскользнулся и упал. Больше он в душе не пел.  
— Каждый раз грустно от этой истории, — Сакурай шмыгнул носом, но не перестал снимать Имаёши и его попытки танцевать у стойки.

— Давай встречаться и держать друг друга за руки, потому что они тёплые… — выводил Имаёши. В него полетели салфетки с ближайших столиков.

— Может, стоит забрать его оттуда? — Касамацу попытался подняться, но все трое шикнули на него.  
— Не надо!

— Люди думают, что я милый, да! — Имаёши вошёл в раж и так мотнул головой, что очки чуть было не слетели с его носа.

— На это невозможно смотреть, — Вакамацу тоже продолжал снимать.  
— И слушать тоже, — согласился Сакурай.

— Мой суп будет греть мою любовь…

— Никогда не смогу слушать оригинал после этого, — Суса откинулся на спинку дивана и моментально заснул.

— Ну как я? — спросил взмокший Имаёши, вернувшись к столику, и припал к бокалу с пивом. — В горле пересохло.

— Отлично, шеф! — Сакурай вовремя спрятал телефон и пихнул в бок зазевавшегося Вакамацу. Тот показал большой палец.

— Врут же, — пожаловался Имаёши. Касамацу молча согласился.

— Пожалуй, нам пора, — Сакурай поднялся и потянул за собой Вакамацу. — Сусу мы тоже завезём.

— На такси? — спросил Касамацу. Парни едва держались на ногах.  
— Разумеется, мы не самоубийцы, — Вакамацу пьяно улыбнулся и повис на Сакурае. — Шеф остаётся на тебе, — громким шёпотом добавил он. Они подхватили под руки Сусу и ушли.

— Надеюсь, вы в состоянии назвать таксисту свой адрес, — Касамацу взглянул на Имаёши. Тот взял пример со своего зама и тоже заснул.

— Опять? — пробормотал Касамацу.

То, как он запихивал в авто Имаёши, который упирался и напевал что-то про тёплые руки и тёплые слезы, Касамацу предпочел бы навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти. Добиться адреса не удалось, а лазить по карманам своего начальника в поисках документов он не решился, поэтому избрал путь наименьшего сопротивления — поехал к себе домой. В лифте Имаёши наваливался на него, дышал в шею и лез руками под пиджак. Касамацу терпел, что с пьяного возьмёшь? Утром у него будет похмелье, и он не вспомнит и половины прошедшего вечера. А за то, что вспомнит, наверняка будет стыдно.

— Посидите пока здесь, — Касамацу сгрузил Имаёши на диван и пошёл за гостевым футоном в спальню. Имаёши пробормотал что-то невнятное и стал заваливаться набок.

Касамацу расстелил футон в маленькой гостиной и переложил на него Имаёши. Снял с него очки и положил на низенький столик. Постоял, подумал, что в костюме-тройке спать будет вряд ли удобно и, вздохнув, стал стягивать с Имаёши пиджак. Придерживая за плечи, Касамацу высвободил его из жилета. Голова Имаёши лежала у него на плече.

— Ты такой милый, когда сердишься, — совершенно трезвым голосом сказал Имаёши, не открывая глаз. Касамацу замер. — Так нравится тебя злить. Нравишься…

Имаёши мазнул губами по его шее, придвинулся ближе и обнял, вновь запустив руки под так и не снятый пиджак. Касамацу показалось, что он забыл, как дышать. Имаёши в его руках был тёплый, податливый и какой-то удивительно беззащитный, разительный контраст с тем Имаёши, к которому Касамацу привык на работе. Пульс бешено частил в висках, голова кружилась, и Касамацу почувствовал себя отчаянно пьяным, будто пил весь вечер наравне со всеми.

— И глаза у тебя красивые, — ладони Имаёши беспорядочно двигались по спине Касамацу, гладили лопатки, спускались на бока. — И… и…

Имаёши глубоко вздохнул и засопел. Руки бессильно скользнули вниз. Касамацу бережно опустил его голову на подушку и прикрыл одеялом.

Чуть позже, в душе, смывая сперму с рук, Касамацу поздравил себя с новым потрясающим опытом — дрочить на собственного начальника, пока тот спит в соседней комнате.

***

Если бы всё закончилось той ночью, он, несомненно, был бы этому рад. Но теперь при каждом взгляде на Имаёши, накатывало смущение пополам с возбуждением, и Касамацу ничего не мог с этим поделать. Через две недели он перестал заниматься самообманом и признал: он хотел Имаёши Шоичи, своего начальника, работая в организации, где существовал приказ номер четыре-четыре, запрещающий отношения между сотрудниками. А ещё, кажется, он влюбился. И это было гораздо хуже, чем простое плотское влечение.

Если бы Имаёши хотя бы как-то дал понять, что помнит о произошедшем после караоке, Касамацу было бы гораздо легче. По крайней мере, легче начать разговор. Но Имаёши проснулся на следующее утро раньше него, собрался и уехал, оставив записку с коротким «благодарю», а на работе никому даже словом не обмолвился, что ночевал не у себя дома.

Касамацу вздохнул и вернулся к наброскам.

— Очень интересное решение, — раздался позади голос Имаёши. — Оригинальное, да. То, что я всегда от тебя жду.

Он никогда не знал, как реагировать на похвалы. Тем более, когда Имаёши говорил вот так — вполголоса, не улыбаясь. Тем более, когда находился так близко.

— Спасибо, но я ещё думаю над деталями.  
— Подумать есть над чем, конечно, — согласился Имаёши. — Но авторские ремарки из окончательного варианта я бы всё-таки советовал убрать.

Он постучал пальцем по углу ватмана и направился в свой кабинет. Касамацу уставился в отмеченное место и вспыхнул — сам не заметил, как умудрился нарисовать Имаёши. С листа на него смотрела ухмыляющаяся рожица.

***

То, что Касамацу безнадёжно влюбился, в отделе знали все.

Это было понятно по их взглядам и тому, как замолкали разговоры при его появлении. Касамацу их понимал и не обижался, на что обижаться-то? К тому же, он сам себя выдал: в присутствии Имаёши стал смущаться, не к месту краснел, нёс какую-то чушь, что-то обязательно ронял и злился. Злился в первую очередь на себя, потому что Имаёши вёл себя по-прежнему — так же нарушал его личное пространство, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести, не реагировал на его возмущение, самоуверенно улыбался и отпускал ехидные комментарии. Порой Касамацу казалось, что тот вечер ему приснился, и не говорил Имаёши ничего ни про его глаза, ни про то, что злит его нарочно и уж тем более, что он ему нравится.

Постепенно первая волна любопытства и настороженности схлынула, и парни уже не стеснялись вновь подшучивать над ним, как раньше. Касамацу стойко вынес даже ставки, которые Сакурай, Вакамацу и Суса делали на то, когда он признается и признается ли вообще. А ещё ставили на реакцию Имаёши и хорошо ли он целуется. Много на что ставили. От желания дружески треснуть по затылку всем троим иногда очень чесались ладони.

— Касамацу, задержись, — сказал Имаёши как-то после утреннего собрания. Касамацу облизал пересохшие губы. — Кажется, у тебя какие-то проблемы с последним заказом Аомине? — спросил он, когда все вышли из кабинета.

Имаёши стоял к нему спиной, на фоне окна в пол, слегка покачиваясь на носках. Руки он засунул в карманы, чуть расставив локти, и этим снова напомнил Касамацу большую чёрную птицу.

— Проблемы? — переспросил Касамацу. Иногда он совсем не понимал, что говорит Имаёши, зациклившись только на том, как звучит его голос с протяжными нотками.  
— Проблемы, — подтвердил Имаёши. — Раньше ты никогда так долго не думал над вариантами. Что-то случилось?

Случилось, много чего случилось, вы сказали, что я вам нравлюсь, а ведёте себя как ни в чём не бывало. Я вот влюбился, но вы — начальник, а я подчинённый, ещё и приказ этот четыре-четыре. И я не знаю, что со всем этим делать.

— Аомине не одобрил ни один из вариантов, — ответил Касамацу. — Сказал, что этот дом должен быть таким же прекрасным, как Момои-сан.

— А он настойчивый, да? — Имаёши по-прежнему не оборачивался и смотрел на утренний город. Солнце чётко обрисовывало его тёмный силуэт на фоне окна. У Касамацу кончики пальцев зудели от желания немедленно зарисовать неподвижную фигуру, окаймлённую лучами.

— Да, настойчивый. 

Все ухаживания Аомине Момои категорически отвергала. Касамацу не сдержался и тоже принял участие в офисном тотализаторе: поставил на то, что Аомине хватит ещё на месяц и не больше.

— Тогда не остаётся другого выхода, — Имаёши развернулся и посмотрел на Касамацу в упор. — Придётся тебе помочь.

— Помочь? — эхом повторил Касамацу.

— Да, помочь. Это когда один человек содействует другому, принося ему облегчение. Слышал о таком? Днём у меня всё расписано, но вечером я к тебе присоединюсь.

Касамацу почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Из уст Имаёши предложение помощи прозвучало одуряюще пошло.

***

Касамацу весь день размышлял над домом мечты Аомине, но ничего толкового в голову не шло. От помощи Имаёши он бы действительно не отказался, но перспектива остаться с ним наедине в пустом офисе пугала. Он боялся не сдержаться. Правда грозила увольнением, потому что смотреть в глаза Имаёши после признания он бы точно не смог, как и продолжать работать рядом.

— Итак, давай посмотрим, в чём же сложность с этим милым семейным гнёздышком Аомине, которое — дай-то бог — он совьёт не с Момои.

Имаёши по привычке зашёл со спины и наклонился, рассматривая лист перед Касамацу. Он какое-то время молчал, лишь что-то мычал под нос, но и от этих звуков волоски на руках у Касамацу стали дыбом.

— Здесь нужно основательно подумать, пойдём в мой кабинет, там будет удобнее.

Не будет, мысленно не согласился Касамацу, но выбора у него не было. Оставалось лишь смириться и смотреть, как Имаёши снимает пиджак, аккуратно вешает его на спинку кресла, закатывает рукава иссиня-серой — любимой Касамацу — рубашки и грызёт кончик карандаша, зависнув над чистым листом бумаги.

Рисовал Имаёши действительно плохо. Но было в этих странных набросках, кривых домиках и безумных идеях что-то такое, от чего снова неосознанно хотелось улыбаться. И Касамацу улыбался, глядя на увлечённого Имаёши, начисто позабыв о проекте. В голове у него не было ни единой мысли.

Через три часа мозгового штурма Имаёши сдался.

— Мне кажется, проблема в том, — сказал он, потянувшись и разминая затёкшие плечи, — что мы не были на месте застройки лично. Снимки никогда не дают полной картины, а нам нужно больше пищи для размышлений. Предлагаю съездить и осмотреться. Согласен?

Касамацу в этот момент, наверное, согласился бы на что угодно, поэтому просто кивнул.

***

Выехали они рано утром. Быстрее было добраться самолётом, но Имаёши заявил, что боится летать, поэтому Касамацу ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть в машину и довезти их до Идзуосимы. Всю дорогу Имаёши отвечал на звонки, звонил сам, отдавал распоряжения и виртуозно справлялся с подрядчиками.

Место, выбранное Аомине для будущего дома, оказалось уединённым, тихим и очень красивым. За густой листвой деревьев было слышно, как шумит океан.

— Ну? — испытующе посмотрел Имаёши. — Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Касамацу чувствовал очень многое, но вряд ли Имаёши стоило об этом знать. 

— Мы не уедем отсюда, пока у нас не будет подходящей идеи, — заявил Имаёши. — Я оформил нам командировку на три дня. Аомине очень важный для нас клиент, так что сейчас мы едем в гостиницу и принимаемся за работу.

По дороге Касамацу зря надеялся, что в гостинице у них разные номера. Номер был один с двумя кроватями, что внушало бы долю оптимизма при другом раскладе. Находиться три дня рядом и спать в одном помещении на расстоянии вытянутой руки даже в мыслях казалось пыткой. 

— Я не знал, что мы едем на три дня, — попытался возразить Касамацу. — Я даже сменной одежды не взял.

— Здесь всё есть, — махнул на дверцы шкафчика Имаёши. — Я знаю эту сеть гостиниц, не беспокойся о таких мелочах. 

Это действительно оказались мелочи по сравнению с тем, чего стоило Касамацу продержаться до вечера и не завалить Имаёши на одну из не разобранных кроватей.

— Я закажу ужин в номер, — зевнул Имаёши, когда заходящее солнце легло красными полосами на стены комнаты.  
— Тогда я в душ, — пробормотал Касамацу и ослабил узел галстука, который он, в отличие от Имаёши, утром снимать не стал. — Жарко очень.  
— Касамацу, стой, — вдруг произнёс Имаёши. — Давай прекратим всё это, тебе самому не надоело?

Касамацу выдохнул и обернулся. Имаёши, ссутулившись, сидел на краю кровати.

— Прекратим что?  
— Я признаюсь первый, хорошо, — Имаёши запустил руку в волосы и, не глядя на Касамацу, быстро сказал: — Это я попросил Аомине не принимать пока твои варианты проекта.

Касамацу с минуту молчал. До тех пор, пока Имаёши не встретился с ним взглядом.

— Зачем? — выдавил он сквозь зубы. Давно забытое раздражение прокатилось волной вдоль позвоночника. 

— Чтобы у нас была возможность поговорить. Вот, — Имаёши осмотрелся, — в неформальной обстановке.

— Для этого не нужно было ехать за сто километров. Почему у вас всё через задницу? — вспылил Касамацу. — Ещё и Аомине в это втянули.

— Ты не понимаешь намёков, я уже не знал, что делать, — он ссутулился ещё больше. 

— Опять манипулируете людьми в собственных целях?

— Что значит опять? Я и не прекращал, — коротко улыбнулся Имаёши. — Теперь твоя очередь.

Касамацу стянул с себя галстук, расстегнул две пуговицы у ворота. Сейчас.

— Той ночью, после караоке вы сказали, что я вам нравлюсь. Вы это помните?

Имаёши поднялся с кровати.

— Я всегда помню, что говорю.  
— Это правда? — Касамацу затаил дыхание.  
— Сейчас моя очередь признаваться.  
— Признавайтесь.  
— Правда.

Сердце у Касамацу бешено колотилось о рёбра. Имаёши сделал шаг вперёд и спросил:

— А я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Нравитесь, — вырвалось у Касамацу прежде, чем успел подумать. — Но это ни к чему не приведёт. Глухой угол. Тупик. Вы это и сами знаете. Если только…  
— Если только что?  
— Если только я не уйду из «Тоо». 

Имаёши возмущённо нахмурился.

— Знаешь, что это? — спросил он, доставая из папки на столе лист бумаги. — Это приказ номер четыре-четыре. И знаешь, что я сейчас с ним сделаю?

Касамацу молча смотрел на пальцы Имаёши, ловко сгибающие лист пополам, потом ещё и ещё. Имаёши что-то старательно складывал и хмурился, закусив губу. Затем подошёл ближе и протянул на раскрытой ладони результат своих стараний. Касамацу смотрел на то, чем стал приказ и не знал, что ему хочется сделать больше — то ли рассмеяться, то ли заплакать. Ком в горле больше склонял ко второму. Наконец Касамацу осторожно спросил:

— Это лягушка?

Имаёши горестно вздохнул.

— Нет, это журавль. Ну, журавлик счастья, понимаешь...

— С оригами у вас всё ещё хуже, чем с рисованием, — покачал головой Касамацу, ещё раз взглянул на несуразного журавлика и действительно почувствовал себя счастливым. Он притянул Имаёши к себе, положил руку ему на затылок и сделал то, что следовало сделать давно. Он поцеловал Имаёши Шоичи.

Сменная одежда им не понадобилась, из номера они не выходили все три дня.

***

— Доброе утро, коллектив! — Имаёши сиял, как начищенная монета. 

Касамацу немедленно захотелось стать невидимкой, или провалиться сквозь землю, или сбежать на необитаемый остров, или что-то в этом духе, потому что упомянутый коллектив — вот кретины! — тут же обменялся многозначительными взглядами. Спасибо, что не начали шуршать купюрами. — Что нового?

— Третий объект на стадии отделочных, на пятом всё так же проблемы с фундаментом, восьмой готовят к сдаче, там что-то пожарные заупрямились, но Суса сказал, что подменит вас и всё уладит. — Сакурай оторвался от записей, но по его лицу можно было понять, что это не весь запас новостей. 

— Давай, не томи, я же вижу, что самое интересное, ты приберёг напоследок, — поторопил его Имаёши.

— Господин Аомине сделал предложение Момои-сан, — выпалил новость Сакурай.

— Что? — не своим голосом спросил Имаёши, изменившись в лице, и попытался сесть мимо стула. Касамацу не дал ему этого сделать, быстро подвинув стул ногой.

— Трижды, — продолжил Сакурай, мечтательно закатив глаза. — Это было так романтично. 

— Почему трижды? — растерянно переспросил Имаёши.

— Момои-сан отказала ему, представляете? — ответил Сакурай и добавил: — Трижды. Интересно, надолго ли его хватит?

— Стоит только отлучиться, а у вас здесь уже какой-то бедлам, — Имаёши покачал головой. — Когда он успел? Нас не было всего три дня.

— Новый день — новое предложение, — пожал плечами Сакурай. — Деловой подход.

Касамацу сел за свой рабочий стол, вынул из кармана журавлика, похожего на лягушку, и пристроил его у монитора. Счастье — есть, и с вопросами субординации они тоже как-нибудь справятся. Справлялись же до сих пор?

А предложение руки и сердца от Аомине Момои приняла.

На пятый, юбилейный раз.


End file.
